My Guardian Angel Loves Devil's Food Cake
by Karen11
Summary: There's a new student at Xavier's who, much to Marie's chagrin, has a decided interest in Logan.


Title: My Guardian Angel Loves Devil's Food Cake Author: Karen Email: kittenrescue@hotmail.com Disclaimer: Only Madeline is my creation. Rating: PG-13 Archive Rights: Dolphin Haven Feedback: In the immortal words of Maurice Chevalier, "But of course, ma petite chere." (You have to say it with a bad French accent) Category: Mystery Summary: There's a new student at Xavier's who has a decided interest in Logan and Marie - is she friend or foe - angel or devil? Thanks to Taryn, who previewed this and offered me a very helpful suggestion.  
  
~ My Guardian Angel Loves Devil's Food Cake ~  
  
  
  
Marie's POV  
  
We'd recently had a new student enroll for the senior year, a devastatingly pretty eighteen year-old by the name of Madeline. She was about my height with hair a shade darker than mine that had that sexy tussled I-just-fell- out-of-bed look without managing to look messy, large hazel-colored eyes and to complete the vision, the type of face and body men went to war over. The Professor thought I might like to get to know her better because she had the same mutation as me, except she'd mastered control. When I asked her what her 'secret' was, she laughed softly and told me I'd learn how to master it when the time was right. So much for the Professor's brilliant idea and thanks a lot, Madeline. The other thing that irritated me about this Greek goddess sprung to life was her obvious interest in Logan. She monopolized his time incessantly. She certainly wasn't the first female to express appreciation for the fine specimen that was Logan, but as Jubilee cryptically noted, she was me without the killer skin and that worried me - a lot. When Logan was assigned to train her, I childishly, but privately in my room, threw a tantrum. I found out that just like Logan she had a healing factor. Oh joy, one more thing to bring them closer - let me throw a parade I'm so happy.  
  
I noticed that Jean was amused by everything that was happening. Bitch. She'd thrown herself blatantly at Logan and was still stinging from his rejection after their one-night stand - especially as it had cost her her relationship with Scott, who'd blithely moved on and was now dating the new teacher, Gabrielle. I walked into the kitchen one day and actually caught Jean giving Madeline advice on how to entice Logan into bed. I figured it wouldn't be long before we'd be treated to the sounds of their sexcapades reverberating off the walls of the mansion. I didn't want to be a witness to their growing closeness, so I avoided both of them as much as possible, which sorta killed my plan to be the woman in Logan's life. Despite the obvious fact that Madeline wasn't one of my favorite people, the Professor was still insisting that I showed her the ropes. I joked that if I had any rope, I'd hang myself.  
  
One afternoon I was sitting outside on the patio reading when I was joined by a decidedly unwelcome intrusion - Madeline. And my day had been going so well up until that point. She gave me a bright and cheery "Hello" and I shot her a death glare that should've killed a normal person at twenty paces or at least given them the hint that they were pissing me off and to go away. However, Madeline was either very dense or persistent because she sat down on the chaise next to me and asked me what I was doing.  
  
"My laundry," I answered sarcastically.  
  
She flashed me a mega-watt smile complete with perfect teeth and dimpled cheeks. Ugh. Could she possibly get any more perfect? Too bad she didn't have Jean's telepathic powers I thought, cause she'd have been mentally bombarded with language that would've made a sailor blush.  
  
She'd apparently decided to ignore my rudeness and started to say, "I was just talking to Logan and .."  
  
"That's not all I heard you were doing with him," I bit out, interrupting her.  
  
"Excuse me?" she asked stunned as her large eyes grew even bigger.  
  
She was either genuinely surprised or award-worthy acting was another one of her many talents.  
  
"I've heard things about you and Logan," I reiterated, as I set my book down on my lap, fixed her with a dark glare, and crossed my arms across my chest in a lame attempt to be intimidating.  
  
"Well, I don't know what you've heard, Marie, but I can assure you I don't have that kind of relationship with Logan," she replied in amusement and apparently not even remotely threatened.  
  
Marie! Logan had told her my real name? That was supposed to be our little secret and apparently he'd shared it with this little...ooh, I couldn't even think of anything polite to call her, I was so furious. Logan was gonna get an earful from me when I tracked his ass down.  
  
"Are you gonna sit there and tell me honestly that you don't have 'intentions' toward Logan?" I challenged.  
  
Madeline laughed softly and I wanted to smack her right across her perfect ivory dimpled cheek.  
  
"Intentions? If, by intentions, you mean getting him into the sack, I can assure you I have no desire to go there. Logan's not my type."  
  
Logan's not her type? Funny, I don't remember her arriving with a seeing- eye dog. I must've looked utterly confused by this latest turn of events because she added, "Besides, I'm pretty sure his heart belongs to someone else."  
  
She then reached out and placed her bare hand on top of my equally bare hand. Nothing happened. Even with her healing factor, she still should've been a twitching pile on the ground. The look of confusion on my face quickly turned to shock.  
  
"Marie," Madeline began, "I didn't come here to steal Logan away from you. On the contrary, I came here to make sure you two get together."  
  
"Why?" I asked, completely puzzled by this point.  
  
"Just think of me as your guardian angel," Madeline replied with a smile.  
  
"How are you gonna get Logan to notice me, when he's got someone like you, who he can touch and looks like...." I trailed off.  
  
"Looks like you?" Madeline finished my sentence.  
  
I just nodded.  
  
"He's not interested in me. I'm just Marie-substitute," she said, "He talks about you all the time, you know?"  
  
"He does?" I asked incredulously.  
  
"Uh huh. Now, are you interested in learning how to get him to do more than just talk about you?"  
  
Again I simply nodded, still trying to digest the news that Logan was interested in me.  
  
"Well, I'm sure that Logan can be a creative man," Madeline said, blushing slightly before continuing, "but I'm sure you'd rather experience attention from him in the, shall we say, more traditional way. Right?"  
  
As I'd apparently lost all capacity for speech, I continued to nod my responses.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought. Marie, I'm gonna teach you something the Professor hasn't been able to yet - control. But you have to promise me that you'll take what I teach you and use it to get Logan. Agreed?"  
  
Was she kidding? I'd of given up a vital organ for a shot at Logan. At this point in time I didn't care if she was actually the devil in disguise, just give me the contract relinquishing my soul and I'd happily sign it, in my own blood if necessary. Madeline looked decidedly relieved when I agreed to her conditions.  
  
She enlightened me with the secret, which wasn't nearly as impossible as I'd been led to believe. Over the next few days we practiced until Madeline was convinced I was ready for an actual field test. We decided to try out my newly acquired skill one afternoon when Logan was working out alone in the gym. I nearly lost my nerve when I entered the gym to find a half-naked sweaty Wolverine, but Madeline gave me a hard shove forward and then quickly exited, locking the door behind her.  
  
Now I could go into detail about what happened that afternoon, but suffice it to say that Logan and I were definitely a couple from that day forward. That same afternoon Madeline disappeared without a trace and all of her school records were mysteriously expunged from the computer. It also seemed as if the entire population of the mansion had suddenly developed a case of selective memory loss, as nobody seemed to recall the beautiful coed. It was as if she'd never even existed. Had she been just a figment of my over- active imagination? That didn't seem likely because Logan remembered her clearly, too. He joked about naming our first child in honor of the 'angel' who'd gotten us together.  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Logan and I celebrated our twentieth wedding anniversary today. We renewed our vows and our oldest child Madeline had arranged a fabulous party for us. She'd always been special to us and not just because she was our first- born, but also because she was literally the reason Logan and I were together. Well, we also had Bobby's son, Matthew to thank, too. After all, he was the one who'd invented the device that allowed Madeline to travel back in time to ensure that her parents got together in the first place.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
